War on Set
by missfifi487
Summary: Nathan and Brooke are both famous actoractress. Haley is Brooke's best friendassistant. Brooke and Haley hate Nathan because he is arrogant and a jackass. But Haley and Nathan's banter goes from anger to passion, what will Brooke do when she finds her
1. Haley James and Brooke Davis

Okay so I know, I haven't finished my other fic yet but Kit Kat wanted me to write this. It is her request, she also known as VaVoom and Natykisses. 

I have an idea for a fanfic that I was hoping someone would like to write. It might not be that good so just tell me if it sucks, ok enough blabbering here's my idea!  
  
Nathan is actor, one of the best in Hollywood. He is the same old cocky smart-ass guy we all know and LOVE! You think every girl would want a holly wood stud at her side, well not Brooke Davis. However Brooke and Nathan sign on to a movie and are set to play lovers, and of course she hates Nathan with a passion, nothing can or will change this. Her best friend and assistant Haley James at first agrees with Brooke but then something changes and Nathan and Haley fall for each other, and end up playing chasing games with one another. Haley and Nathan hide their love from to the world and Brooke, stealing kisses and making love whenever they can.  
  
RULES FOR THIS FIC:  
1) Haley and Nathan flirt A LOT with TONS of witty banter before they fall in love. (When the still kind of hate each other)  
2) Brooke NEVER likes Nathan.  
3) Haley and Nathan run around a heck of a lot, hiding from people.  
4) Nathan and Brooke pretend to get along with one another in front of cameras and must pretend they are going out for the camera.  
5) Brooke HAS to have a dog-named Biscuit! (Don't ask!)  
6) NO ONE EVER END UP IN THE HOSPITAL!!!!!!(THERE ARE TOO MANY OF THOSE!!!!!!)  
7) NO Pregnant HALEY!!!!!!  
  


Chapter 1

"Brooke come on, your going to be late. You guys start filming today." Haley James called out to her best friend and boss Brooke Davis. It may seem weird these two best friends, but after Haley applied for the position her and Brooke hit it off, and have been inseparable since. They share an apartment in Hollywood, since Brooke needs to be there for work and Haley has to be wherever Brooke is.

Brooke mumbled something to Haley from her bedroom when Biscuit ran out.

"Hey buddy, come here." Haley bent down and pet Biscuit on his head, she knew he loved it. Biscuit was Brooke's dog, but Haley had come to love the little guy. She would never admit it to Brooke though. She pretended she hated him, complaining about his drooling on her clothes and sleeping in her bed. 

"Brooke, come on NOW!" Haley yelled again, hoping to get Brooke's attention.

"Will you come down I am getting ready!" Brooke told her as she strolled out of her room in a pair of low cut jeans and a very revealing white halter top.

"Please explain the concept of you spending hours getting ready when they are just going to redo your hair and make up not to mention give you a new outfit to wear the second we get there?" 

"Because sweetie, you never know who we'll see on the way there. Please tell me you are not wearing that" Brooke whined as she took in Haley's appearance. Haley didn't look bad, in fact she had on her new designer business suit, but it was way too much clothing for Brooke's taste. 

"Brooke how many times are we going to cover this. I am a professional, therefore I dress like a professional."

"Sweetie are you on crack? You work for me. Brooke Davis, Hollywood Whore extraordinaire. You of all people shouldn't dress all professional and old. You should dress like a skank. Have I taught you nothing?"

"Would you rather me wear a mini skirt and a tube top?" Haley asked sarcastically, but regretted her words the second she saw the smirk appear on Brooke's face.

"I was kidding, forget it. Drop that smirk right now. There's no way in hell!" Haley quickly stuttered as Brooke pushed her in to her room. Brooke's room, that was scary. You could pretty much guarantee not to find anything that covered more than a third of your body.

"No, Brooke you are already late. We have to go, we can play dress up some other time." 

"Haley, this is Brooke Davis your boss telling you that we are not leaving this house until you let me pick you out something to wear." Haley hated when Brooke pulled the boss card. But she rarely ever did it, so when she did Haley cracked. Brooke knew this and used it for extreme circumstances only, like when she needed someone to go clubbing but didn't have anyone to go with, she needed to be seen, well that's what she told Haley. 

"Fine, but I am giving you restrictions. No tube tops, and no mini skirts." Haley said and Brooke just smiled.

Brooke was laughing her ass off in her head. There were so many other things she could get her to wear that would be a million times sexier. Brooke rarely admitted this but she knew that you couldn't show too much. Guys liked to be surprised and they loved to have something to look forward to. 

"Okay fine." Brooke smiled again, well no not smiled, smirked. She ran into her closet. yes ran into her closet, it was bigger than her room. And emerged with a pair of low cut jeans and a baby blue one shoulder shirt. It was cute and sexy in it's own way, and Brooke knew Haley would approve. It showed just a little bit of midriff to make the guys want to see more and it was tight enough to show off her curves. 

They ended up getting Haley redressed and made up in about 20 minutes. Which was a record for Brooke Davis. She had managed to remake little James quicker than anyone else before. 

"So who is working with me in this film?" Brooke asked Haley, Haley cringed. She had managed to keep Brooke oblivious to her co star up until now. This is where hell would break loose. Brooke had been signed on before her male love interest so she never really found out who it was. 

"Well, he's one of the most famous actors in Hollywood today. It will definitely be a hit at the box office." Haley wanted to avoid this conversation at all costs. She had hoped Brooke would not ask and be surprised at the set, leaving the yelling to later.

"Who is it Haley?" Brooke asked as they got into the brand new Mercedes CL500. 

"NathanScott" Haley rambled so Brooke couldn't understand her.

"Who?" 

"Nathan Scott." Haley said a little clearer and then she knew Brooke had heard, because Brooke's face turned white.

"No way in hell. I am not working on a movie with that arrogant pompous asshole!" 

"Brooke, there was nothing I could do. They signed him after you already signed the contract. You two are the hottest stars in Hollywood right now. It was only a matter of time before they signed you guys on together."

"Fine, But I do not have to be nice to him off set. Let that jackass say something to me. I dare him! Ahhh! Why me? Every other actress who starred with him have said he was nothing but dirty and sexual the whole time. Luke is going to flip when he hears about this." 

Lucas Rowe was Brooke's boyfriend of a year, and Haley's best friend. They had met when he came to visit Haley after she had gotten her job with Brooke and hit it off immediately. Normally he wasn't the jealous type, but everyone knew Nathan Scott's reputation. He always slept with is leading lady. ALWAYS.


	2. Behind the Scenes of Nathan Scott

Chapter 2

Nathan Scott, or the most loved man in the United States and Europe. He was a god to every teenage girl and lonely house wife. His movies weren't even that in depth but he was gorgeous which meant fame. If you were in the business though you knew the real Nathan Scott. He was an arrogant pompous ass. 

People assumed it was because of his fame, he let it go to his head but it wasn't anything to do with fame. He had been like this for as long as he could remember. It was his defense mechanism. Instead of risking letting his emotions getting trampled on he trampled on everyone else's. His parent never cared about him. His mother always working, his father always pressuring him about basketball. 

Nathan's future had been planned out since he was in diapers. He would go to school, become the king of his high school like his father had. Lead his high school basket ball team to many championships then get a full ride to Duke to play for them. After graduating from Duke he would be drafted into the NBA. The only problem with this plan was Nathan began resenting basketball almost as much as his father, so when he turned 18 instead of going to Duke like was planned he hopped on a bus and showed up in Sunny LA, California. 

His father flipped when he found out Nathan had skipped out on his Duke scholarship, but Nathan refused to come home. He wanted to act, it had been his passion all through high school. But a big shot basketball star couldn't be an actor, let alone be in any drama productions at the school. So he waited out, he played ball, pretending he loved it, but knowing that once he was 18 and out of high school LA would be calling his name. 

When he showed up in LA, he didn't have much. He had been planning this for as long as he could remember so on his birthday every year he would put all of his money in a bank account for his trip. By the time he left he only had $5,000. Which got you know where in California. So he did what he did best, sold himself. Not on the corner working the streets sense, but the seducing movie producer wives and getting their husbands to hire him for whatever small role he could. And now 5 years later, he was the most well known name in the country. Boys wanted to be his suave charming characters, because he always got the girl. Girls wanted to marry him because he was what they all dreamed of the perfect husband. The lonely house wives, well they just got off on his good looks and his charming personality on screen mind you that their husbands had lost over the years. 

Nathan Scott on the other hand, the real Nathan Scott was not his characters at all. He was a player in the worst sense of the word. He never had a girlfriend. They weren't his thing, he took a girl out to dinner then brought her to a hotel for the night. That was the most any girl got out of Nathan Scott ever. If they were lucky he made sure room service was brought to them the next morning. But he was never there to eat with them, he waited until they fell asleep then slipped out of bed and headed out. He was no good at the morning after. Hell he never even tried them, so he really didn't know if he was good at them. The chance of falling for someone then having his heart ripped out was way too high for him to even think about taking that step. 

As for sleeping with his leading ladies, well he always did. It wasn't like he seduced them, hell no, Nathan Scott did not need to seduce anyone EVER! They came to his dressing room between sets, and offered themselves to him, what guy would refuse them? The problem was they all thought he would stay with them afterwards, because they were famous like him. So when he never called after the movie was done, they were bitter and they made it known he was a jackass. He was now on his way to his next movie set. It was some romantic comedy with some girl, Brooke Davis. He remembered her from the Oscars. She was cute, but he had heard she never slept with anyone on her movies. She was madly in love with some guy, Lucas Rowe. Nathan figured he would wait and see, they all came crawling to him. No matter what, so chances of Brooke Davis not were slim to none. 

He pulled into the set in his brand new red Porsche Carrera GT. He had a weak spot for hot cars, he bought all of them. This week it was the Porsche, next week it would be the Lamborghini. He saw the parking spot they had reserved for him, right next to a sign for Brooke Davis. Right as he pulled into his spot a Mercedes CL500 pulled into Davis' spot. 

He hopped out of his car and smirked at the Mercedes, she was obviously was more into the classy car then the sports car. But when he saw the girl get out of the drivers seat, it wasn't Brooke Davis he had seen. This girl was smaller than Davis, she had shoulder length chocolate colored hair and piecing brown eyes he could melt in. Looks like he had seen the wrong girl at the Oscars, he must had mistaken her for some one else. He was glad though, this girl was hot. She had an innocent air about her that made her even sexier to him. He couldn't wait to get into bed with her.

But just as he thought that the Brooke Davis he had seen at the Oscars hopped out of the passenger's seat. So the hot girl wasn't his leading lady, well he would just have to sleep with them both then. 

He decided to introduce himself, they would fawn all over him like all girls did. 

"Nathan Scott," he said as he put his hand out to the girl driving first. She took his hand but seemed torn. Then Davis hurried around the car and grabbed the girl,

"Haley let's go." She said as she pulled her away from Nathan and towards the building they would be shooting in. 

So her name was Haley, but what the hell was that Brooke girl's problem? 

*****************

Nathan walked into the studio and nodded to the security guard. he walked past him up to the group of people talking a ways in, he figured they were the director, producer, crew that shit. When he walked up he was greeted by all the important crew, he had been right, the director was there.

"Scott, perfect timing, Davis just got here. Brooke Davis, Nathan Scott."

"Nathan smirked cockily to the girl, thinking she must not have recognized him when she yanked the girl Haley girl away. Wow, was he wrong.

"I know who he is. Mark (the director) this is Haley James. She is my personal assistant. Make sure everyone knows, anyone messes with her and they mess with me." Brooke glared straight at Nathan when she said this. So, she didn't want him messing with her assistant, sucks for her.

Haley smiled and shook the directors hand. She was blushing lightly. Brooke always made a show of her being as important if not more than Brooke was. So everyone had to treat her right, which Haley didn't understand. She tried to get Brooke to just leave her in the background but Brooke refused. 

Nathan smirked at the girl, she was blushing, she was innocent, he had been right. They were his favorite, sweet innocent. Thinking people could do no wrong.

Haley smiled to herself. She could read the arrogant ass. He was looking at her like he planned on eating her alive. He was mistaken, she may not be as loud and daring as Brooke, but she could hold her own. Especially around assholes, she grew up with 4 older brothers and Luke. 

Brooke smirked, the idiot. He thinks he can get with Haley or me he is on crack. 

Not only is Brooke taken, but Haley is known for making grown men cry. She can play with the best of them. Brooke could tell this Nathan Scott was definitely one of the best, but he hadn't met Haley James and Brooke Davis before. 

Mark cringed, he could read all their faces, Scott looked ready to pounce on the sweet girl, who looked like she plotting something while Davis looked like she was going to kill Scott. This was going to be a long movie.


	3. Their First Encounter

****

Chapter 3

__

Haley was bored out of her mind, being the personal assistant to one of the most famous actress' in the country, you would think she was busy all the time but no. Brooke refused to let her do anything, she would hire a million different people to do Haley's job, leaving Haley pretty bored when Brooke was off doing something.

Right now Brooke was off okaying her wardrobe for the next few weeks, and Haley was sitting alone in her dressing room reading a magazine. She hated not being busy, she felt like she was a charity case for Brooke. Brooke didn't see it that way, claiming she would be lost without Haley. Although Haley didn't do the regular assistant things, she was there for Brooke. When Brooke fought with Lucas, Haley was there to fix it. When Brooke was freaking out before an audition, Haley calmed her down. ANd most importantly when Brooke needed a friend, to tell her how she looked to listen to her cry about her past, or to just hang out with Haley was always there.

"Knock, Knock" Haley heard the door and assumed it was someone looking for Brooke.

"Miss Davis, isn't here." She called to whoever was on the other side of the door. She didn't want someone coming in and seeing her doing nothing, even if it was by Brooke's request she sit back and relax.

But the person chose to ignore her, and turned the handle anyways. Haley caught up in her magazine had figured they left and so when she heard his voice she jumped up startled.

"Busy, I can see." He smirked at her, who the hell did he think he was. 

"I was, so can you please leave Mr. Scott." Haley figured to play it safe with formality. No need to act like they were buddy buddy last names would work. 

"It's Nathan, and I am sure happy my assistant doesn't sit around and read magazines while he's on the clock. Then again he doesn't have a body like yours, so I guess I would let you get away with a lot of shit too." 

"Okay, for starters, I am not your assistant, so don't act like you know what I should be doing. Second, my reading a magazine has nothing to do with my body, seeing how my boss is a female. And lastly get out!" She hated people who assumed just because she was a woman, meant she got by on her looks. She had graduated from one of the best schools in the country and she could work for just about any high paying company she wanted. But she wanted to work for Brooke, it was always fun and she didn't have to worry about stuffy old men trying to pick her up. Only conceited jackass actors.

"Feisty, I like my women aggressive in bed. So what time should I pick you up?" 

Was this guy deaf or just plain stupid, looks like she would have to make him well aware of her hatred for his type.

"Sorry, but I don't like my men stupid in bed or out of it. I don't date actors, ever. So you can leave."

"Who said anything about dating, I was talking about a good time in the Penthouse suite of the Hilton." He smirked at her, what an ass. Did he seriously think she would say yes to that.

"You are such an ass. To think, girls are dumb enough to take you up on her cheap ass propositions."

"Sweetie, I don't know where you come from but a penthouse sweet at the Hilton ain't cheap." He ignores all the talk of his being ass and tries to correct her on saying he was cheap. 

"Well, SWEETIE, I don't care how much you spend on it, I'm not going to be there. I have much bigger and better people, I mean plans to do tonight than fucking you in any Hotel room. Shut the door on your way out, thanks." And with that she sat back down in her chair and started reading about how to spice up your sex life, Cosmo's guaranteed guide to funner and more orgasmic sex.

***********

Nathan was shocked to say the least. No one ever just dismissed him like, not since, well his father. He couldn't believe her, the worst part was he had left and shut the door on his way out. She had this strange power over him, and for some reason he did was she told him to do. 

Not only did he do what she told him to, he felt bad about his one night stands. Hold on, Nathan Scott did not ever feel bad about his one night stands. He almost felt bad enough to stop doing them, ALMOST. 

***********

Haley let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding once the door clicked shut. She had tried so hard back there to be a bitch, and turn him down, but part of her wanted to tell him to pick her up at 8. She had to admit he was quick. Always ready with a comeback, which was refreshing, normally guys cowered away after she said to get lost the first time. If she didn't know any better she would think she enjoyed the little argument with him.

But, no he was evil, Brooke had drilled that into her head. Ever since Brooke's friend Katy had worked with him on a movie a few months back and slept with him. Katy had called Brooke crying after the set saying he used her but she was in love with him anyways. Brooke hated seeing her friends upset, so she had sworn from that time on to hate Nathan Scott. And so far she was doing a great job, the only problem was, could Haley keep up this charade of hatred for him. She never liked Katy in the first place, it was her own fault, everyone knew Nathan Scott did not stay with a girl for more than one night. 

***********

Brooke was tired and sick of this movie already. The clothes were hideous she had to wear, she was a sweet girl from small town USA who fell in love with the bad boy of the town. To make matters worse she saw Nathan Scott exiting her dressing room as she was rounding the corner.

"What do you think you were doing in there?" Brooke asked him, shaking him from deep thought.

"I was having a friendly chat with your assistant. Why jealous?" He loved getting people worked up and from the glare on her face it was working.

"Jealous, please my boyfriend is ten times the man you could ever be. Leave Haley alone. I'm serious, she's my best friend. You hurt her you have me and Luke to deal with."

"Luke who the hell is Luke?" 

"My boyfriend and Haley's friend since kindergarten. He is very protective of his girls. So I suggest you back off and leave us alone. Haley would never give you the time of day. Once the movie is finished we never have to speak again."

Okay so this girl may be the first of his leading ladies he didn't sleep with, but he wasn't backing down from the assistant yet. She was too intriguing and he could guarantee with that spark she had earlier in the dressing room she would be great in bed.

"Don't worry Davis, you're safe from me. I wouldn't say the same for your assistant though. But you claim she wouldn't give me the time of day, so you have nothing to worry about right?" Nathan smirked and walked away from her. 

**********

Nathan walked down the halls to his own dressing room, plans on how to seduce Ms. James. By the end of this movie he would have her in his bed. She was so feisty he might even go back a few times.

Brooke walked into the dressing room and saw the smile creeping onto Haley's lips. This was not good, Haley could not fall for him. Brooke had to protect Haley from Nathan Scott. The only way she could think of doing that was from the help of her gorgeous boyfriend, Lucas would be making a trip to Hollywood sooner than planned. 

Haley was smiling to herself, she knew she wouldn't act on her impulse to jump Nathan Scott, but that didn't mean she couldn't imagine the passion they would have together. Shit Brooke's back, got to look bored. Haley hoped Brooke hadn't see Nathan leave.

"I'm calling Lucas, you think he could make a trip here for awhile? I miss him."

Haley looked at Brooke and could see the wheels rolling, she had a plan, and it most likely had something to do with Nathan Scott.


	4. Wild on Set

Okay so I am writing a chapter because kit kat is making me, but i warn you i just got home from a party and im a lil hyped from it so this chapter may not be very good. 

Chapter 4

Haley was laughing hysterically at the sight in front of her. Nathan and Brooke were trying to do their first love scene, but Brooke kept screaming at Nathan every time he touched her in a more than friendly way. Well in any kind of way really. 

"Brooke, Nathan take a break, this isn't going to happen right now." Mark yelled from the sidelines. He was so sick of this, every time they got into this scene Brooke would flip and Nathan would do everything in his power to make her flip. 

Brooke walked over to Haley who was still laughing at the last take. Brooke glared at Nathan over his shoulder and then grabbed Haley's hand and dragged her to her dressing room.

"I can't work with him. He is like Mr. Grabby Hands. I swear the boy doesn't have a clue how to keep his disgusting paws off me. Why are you still laughing. Aren't you supposed to be my friend and agree with me on this instead of laughing at me?"

"Brooke, sweetie, ::laugh:: you have to do like a million scenes like this with him ::laugh:: If you can't handle him touching your cheek ::laugh:: then how are you ::laugh:: supposed to get this movie finished? I mean, okay his hands traveled to your ass a few times too many but most of the time he was just doing what the director told him to do." Haley's laughing was finally succeeding and she was now smiling at Brooke.

"I hate him Hales. He thinks he's like a god or something. I just wish he would disappear. This is never going to work." Brooke through her hands up in defeat.

"Okay for starters, don't act like your going to quit this movie, because we both know you won't. You and Mr. Scott need to work something out. He needs to realize that you aren't here for his personal pleasure, and you need to realize that some touching and kissing is required for a love story. If you both can agree to that everything will be fine. Not to mention Luke will be here in like an hour, and we both know, no guy, not even Nathan Scott will try to touch you, unless it's necessary in front of him. So put on something slutty and meet me in the car. We have to pick up my best friend from the airport and you know how mad he gets when we are late."

Haley made her wait out of the studio and was about to walk through the parking lot to her car when she ran straight into something hard, okay maybe someone she thought as she looked up into a pair of crystal blue eyes. 

"Careful." Nathan said in a low sexy whisper as he helped straighten Haley up. His mouth was right next to her ear and when he whispered in her ear she shivered.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked as he stepped back a bit and looked at her, she had yet to speak since their run in and he hoped she didn't hurt herself.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. You should be more careful. You nearly killed me!" Haley said in a mock angry voice. She tried she really did, but those eyes, how could anyone be mean to him. She would have to ask Brooke that later. Wait no bad idea, Brooke had to think her hatred for Nathan Scott was the same as Haley's. In reality there was no hatred, just too many emotions that clouded her judgment.

"Excuse me. I wasn't aware that when someone walked into me or should I say runs into me I should be the one to be careful. Maybe you were so busy staring at me you weren't watching where you were going. Easy mistake to make, plenty of other girls have done it, I mean I am Nathan Scott."

Haley scoffed at him. Nathan Scott my ass, maybe she could hate this egotistical ass. He was making it much easier every time he opened his mouth. 

"Whatever, I don't have time for listening to you praise yourself. I'm already late." Haley turned away form him and walked off to her car to wait for Brooke. She was suddenly feeling very hot and jittery. What was up with Nathan Scott that he could make her feel like she was 16 and in high school again?

Nathan smirked as she walked away from him. He could tell she was already falling for him, she just wanted to play hard to get, and avoid the evil bitch Brooke's wrath. Brooke Davis, now that girl had some serious problems. Normally girls were dying for him to touch them, but no she has to play little miss virginal princess and act like he was molesting her every time his hand touched her ass, by accident of course. Nathan smirked to himself. Accident, yeah that's what it was.

He stopped his thoughts of Brooke Davis and went back to Haley James. Now that girl, he could see her as the virginal princess and the title seemed to fit better for her. And he couldn't wait to change that, or unleash the wild passionate woman she was hiding underneath all that innocence.

Brooke smiled as she made her way to the car, not only was she going to be able to see Luke, but she would also be able to get rid of Scott. He was so infuriating. Let him try something with her or Haley while Luke was here and then see how many balls you have left! 

Mark was cursing at himself in his office. Who knew working with famous actors could be this difficult. The thing he didn't understand was why Brooke was so uptight, she had done plenty of love scenes before. It must be because she hates him, which was another thing he didn't understand. He thought all actress hell all women were in lobe with Nathan Scott. What Mark didn't know was Brooke had a boyfriend who she loved and a friend who had gotten screwed over by the jack ass Nathan Scott. 

Okay so there's Chapter 4, I hope you guys approve. Let me know if anything's messed up, I was typing this fast and like I said i just got home from a party. 

REPLIES = UPDATES

TiF~


	5. Blondie's Arrival

Chapter 5

Haley and Brooke ram straight into Luke's arms as he got off the plane. He laughed at their eagerness and engulfed both of them in a huge bear hug. Haley hugged him back then backed away so he and Brooke could greet each other properly. They kissed for about five minutes, but when air became a necessity they finally pulled away.

"I missed you so much Luke. Why do you have to live in North Carolina?" Brooke whined at her boyfriend as he smiled at her and went over to put his arm around both Haley and her. He started leading them out of the airport and toward the short term parking terminal.

"Baby, you know I would love to live closer to you guys, but my jobs there. I can't just pack up and move. I already am facing hell for this spur of the moment trip." It was true he was harassed because of his trip, but it was worth it. He loved Brooke and Haley, but he wasn't going to live off Brooke. She was his girlfriend, and even if she did make plenty of money for both of them he wanted to be the one to provide for them. Brooke had no idea but Luke had been saving all his money and living on the least amount he could so once he got the job at the LA Times he could move out there and start his life with Brooke. He had sent them his resume, and they were still overlooking it, but he had a friend at the paper and he had told Luke that he was in. It was a formality to take the time not wanting to look too eager. So he had to sit back and bide his time, he wanted to make sure he got the job before he told either Haley or Brooke. Another thing Brooke didn't know was Luke planned on asking her to marry him once he got the job. He had the ring already and he couldn't wait o start his life with Brooke. 

Lucas smiled a this girls. Haley his best friend since he could talk. They were inseparable in school, and now that she was so far away it was hell. He called her everyday, to talk about anything and everything. Brooke loved the fact that her boyfriend and best friend were so close. She never felt like she had had to devote more time to the other because they could all hang out together. Now all Brooke needed to do was set Haley up with someone. It had to be someone perfect though or Luke would flip. To tell the truth he would probably flip over Haley dating anyone but he would get over it as long as it was a good guy. Not Nathan Scott, which reminded Brooke.

"Luke, you know what your best friend did and didn't tell me until the first day of shooting?"

"What?" Luke asked curiously. Haley never kept secrets from him or Brooke so he was very interested in what she had forgot to mention to either of them.

"My leading man in the new movie, well he's none other then Nathan Scott." Brooke whispered the last part.

"No way in hell. You are not working with that asshole. He is a pervert. he is going to try to get you in bed."

"Okays honey, for starters that would never happen because I love you. But the truth is you have nothing to worry about, he's not interested in me." 

Luke was confused. He had heard about Nathan Scott always sleeping with his leading lady, but why not Brooke. She was gorgeous, smart sexy as hell, did he say gorgeous. "Why not?"

"Because he has his eye on our little Haley. Now I wasn't lying when I said I missed you, but I thought with you around he would realize he has no chance with her. I've tried telling him but he doesn't want to listen." Through this whole conversation Haley had dozed into la la land. Now that her name was being called she shot her head up. 

"Ignore Brooke. Mr. Scott doesn't have any interest in me. He is just being an ass and he knows how much it pisses Brooke off. Anyways, it's not like I would give him the time of day." 

"That's right, you wouldn't or I would have some serious ass kicking to do on set." Luke said a matter of factly.

"Okay, Luke you really need to understand you are not my brother, nor father, you are Brooke's boyfriend and my best friend, which means you have no say in who I mess around with. Sometimes I wonder how you two got together, Brooke's always setting me up with guys and your always scaring them away."

"I'm just protecting you. You deserve someone perfect. You're too good for those Hollywood guys."

"Okays dad. Let's just go, Brooke has to be back on set in a half hour."

********************

Back on Set

Nathan was bored out of his mind. He was left alone, both Haley and Brooke left for some reason and now he was sitting in his dressing room trying to figure out a way into Haley's bed. He smiled at the thought, she would be crazy in bed, he knew it. Just looking at her, he could see the passion radiating off her body. He just had to figure out which approach to take. It was different with every girl, sometimes you need to play the cocky sob which he did very well, other times you had to be the charming prince, which was a little harder role for him to jump into. He had a feeling she wasn't the type of girl who liked the cheesy lines and flowers, which he was thankful for. It was one thing to pretend to be charming when on camera, but he never could get the part down once the film stopped rolling.

The first thing he had to do though, was to get her to stop calling him Mr. Scott. He hated it, it reminded him of his father, which was a sore subject for him. 

He was close to leaving and finding some hot little blonde to entertain his for the rest of the day when he heard giggling outside his room. He recognized it as Haley's right away. This girl was getting into his head way to fast. he hadn't even fucked her yet. But there was time for that, they had the whole shoot time to get their fucking finished before he dumped her ass. 

He walked out of his room right as Haley and Brooke and some tall blonde haired guy disappeared into Brooke's dressing room. 

"Damn it. What am I supposed to do now, I can't just go to her room can I" He thought about it for a couple seconds and then figured, "What the hell!" So he moved down the hallway towards her room. Here goes nothing he said as he knocked on the door, hearing them chatting away inside.

Haley heard the knock and decided it would give her a break from the happy couple's reunion. She thought about it and they hadn't gone more than three minutes without kissing. She wished she had someone like that, hell anyone would do. 

As she peered out side the door she took back her last statement. There stood Nathan Scott with that annoyingly sexy smirk on his face. (You know the smirk I'm talking about.)

"What can I do ya for Mr. Scott?" Haley asked in a southern accent. 

Nathan looked into her deep brown eyes and was lost for a few moments that is until Haley started waving her hands in his face.

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to see what all the commotion was. Some people have lines to study." He figured it was as good an excuse as he could come up with at such short notice.

"Well, jack ass, Brooke's boyfriend is here for a visit. You know the one who hates you already because he know how big a jerk you are." 

"Oh that guy, the one who owns both your asses."

"He does not own my ass, he is just protective of his friends."

"Sure." 

"Hales, who is?" Luke called from the chair he and Brooke were occupying at the moment.

"It's Brooke's costar, Nathan Scott, remember we told you about him. The cocky, egotistical pompous asshole."

"Oh yeah him. Be right back baby, I think me and Mr. Scott have something to discuss."

"I don't seem to remember needing to discuss anything with you." Nathan told him, not wanting to get into an argument with this guy. Hell, he didn't give a shit about Brooke anymore, it was Haley he was after. 

"Well, me and you need to have a talk so you might as well just deal with me now." Lucas said while he pulled Nathan out of the room and into the hall away form Haley and Brooke. 

Of course both Haley and Brooke had their ear to the door trying to hear this little talk.

"What's up man?" Nathan asked trying to play it cool.

"What's up is the fact you want my girlfriend and my best friend. Which by the way you can not have either."

"Okay so I get the Brooke deal and all, but why the hell do you care who Haley hangs out with? Isn't it her decision?"

"Normally I don't have a problem with who Haley "hangs out" with, but I know for a fact all you want is to get into her pants, which isn't going to happen. Haley isn't like that so you might as well forget about it. This movie you are going to have to sleep with the extras or go find someone near by."

Haley scoffed when she heard Lucas say he doesn't normally care who she dates, hell yes he does. She hasn't gone on more than one date with the same guy if Luke was in town, he interrogates them and scares them off. 

"Listen, number one, who Haley lets into her pants is none of your business so if she wants me in them, you are shit out of luck. And two stop acting like you know me, because you don't." Nathan fumed and walked away before Lucas could get another word in.

He walked back into the dressing room, finding a smirking Brooke and giggling Haley.

"Looks like your usual bad ass talk didn't work with this one." Haley laughed out right at Lucas, while Brooke's smirk turned into laughter. No body ever walked away from Lucas Rowe, ever! So he was obviously annoyed, which both Haley and Brooke found hysterical. 

Okays guys so that was the fifth chapter. What did you think, anything you want me to throw in, I'm writing this one as I go, so any requests I can fit in I will!!

REPLIES = UPDATES

Tif~


	6. Where am I going to sleep?

Chapter 6

Haley had very skillfully avoided Nathan Scott for most of the day, but it was nearing wrap and she had to go meet up with Brooke and then find Lucas who had randomly disappeared after his little disagreement with Nathan. Brooke was on set working through a scene with Nathan. the surprising thing about it was, they seemed to be getting along. No random ploys to cop a feel by Nathan, and Brooke didn't seem like she wanted to kill him, something was definitely up.

Mark was finally calling the scene and told his actors and crew they were set for the day. Brooke smiled at everyone and said good-night before making her way over to Haley.

"Hey my beautiful and intelligent best friend!" She smiled happily at Haley. Haley was in shock, wasn't she in a horrible mood like a half hour ago, what the hell was going on around here. First Lucas goes missing, then Nathan acts like a gentleman to Brooke, and now Brooke is all cheery after doing a scene with her arch nemesis.

"Okay, what are you on and where the hell can I get some?" Haley smiled at Brooke.

"I'm not on anything silly! I am just happy. My gorgeous boy friend is here for a while, and ever since Luke's little talk with Nathan, he's been polite to me. You know not being a hormone driven pervert. Luke must have actually done some good, where is my star reporter anyways?" Brooke was looking around for Luke but came up empty handed.

"I'm not sure, I was going to go look for him right before you guys wrapped up. Now we can both find him. I'm going to try his cell, maybe he went to get dinner or something."

Haley pulled out her own cell phone and scrolled down until she found Bestest Buddy. She clicked send and waited for him to pick up.

"What's up Hales?" Luke asked into the phone, unusually chipper for his brooding self.

"Okay seriously what the hell has gotten into everyone, first Brooke all happy and now you?"

"Um, Hales in case you forgot Brooke is always chipper, she used to be a cheerleader or did you forget?"

"Yea, but she was all pissed and mopey earlier. Now she's all excited."

"Well did it ever cross your mind she was happy since her breathtakingly handsome boyfriend is here?"

"Yeah sure that's it. Anyways where the hell are you?"

"Well, I got a good phone call so I had to meet some people to go over a few things. I am on my way back to the studio now. Do you think I could have Brooke alone for a little while tonight? I want to take her out on the town tonight, you know since we don't get to go out much."

"Yeah, sure, I'll just stay at a friends tonight. You can pick her up here, since we have my car. Sound good?"

"Hales, it's your apartment too. I didn't mean you couldn't come home tonight."

"I know, but it's cool. You guys haven't see each other in awhile. I'm going to finish up some assistant work here and then I'll head over to Tim's."

"You are not staying at Tim's house. He is always trying to get in your pants."

"Lucas, we're friends, we joke around, it's nothing more than that. Trust me, Tim is not interested in me and I sure as hell am not interested in him."

"Fine, but be careful, I don't trust him with your innocence." Haley burst out laughing once she hears that.

"Innocence. Luke sweetie, I haven't had that in a long ass time!"

"Hales." Lucas whined, not wanting to know the details of his best friend's sex life.

"Okay, no details. but honestly, I'm not some little girl anymore."

"I know, I know. have fun, be careful."

"I will, I love you. I'll tell Brooke to put something nice on for you. I'll see you in the morning. And then I expect to hear about this good news you found out about today. understood?"

"Yup, love you too Hales, and thanks! Your a great friend!"

"I know!" Haley chuckled as she hung up the phone and then looked over at Brooke who had listened in on the whole conversation.

"You guys are going out tonight. Go put something pretty on for my dear best friend. USE PROTECTION! I will see you in the morning." Haley laughed as Brooke giddily ran into her dressing room to put something pretty on, then sighed. A night of putting Tim off, this should be interesting.

"Something wrong gorgeous?" She whipped around to come face to face with Nathan Scott.

"What's this I hear about you being a gentleman?" She smirked up at him, hey who said he could be the only one with an infamous smirk?

"Well, I just realized, there's no point messing around with Brooke. She obviously wants no part in it. So I've decided to put all my efforts into seducing you. How's it coming along?"

"It's not, now if you'll excuse me, I have to find a place to sleep tonight." Haley turned around and went back to her cell phone looking for Tim's number.

"What do you mean, find a place to sleep?"

"Nothing you have to worry about, I just thought I would give the happy little couple some alone time." She really didn't feel up to their stupid flirty banter right now. She had more important things to do.

"Stay with me." It wasn't a question or even a suggestion it was a statement.

"No I think I'll pass. I would rather not be added to your harem of adoring fans in which you fuck and leave. Thanks for the offer."

"No, I mean at my place. I have an extra bedroom. I promise I won't try anything you don't want me to try. You need a place to stay and I have a place for you to stay."

"That's really okay. I already know where I'm going to stay."

She dialed Tim's number and waited.

"Pimp Master Tim's place, how can I service you?"

"Tim, it's Hales. I need a place to crash tonight."

"Hales, you know I would let you stay here if I could, but my I have someone here. And I don't think you want to be here for that."

"Okay, it's fine, I'll just get a hotel."

"What's wrong with your apartment?"

"Luke's here."

"Ahh, I see. I'm sorry babe, but it's this chick from work who I've been trying to get for months and she finally agreed to come over so yeah."

"No problem Timmy Boy. I'll talk to ya later."

"How may times do i have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

"Bye Tim."

Haley hung up and headed towards the door.

"So it's my place. You want to follow me, or just take my car?"

"Excuse me?" Haley asked as she whipped around and stared at Nathan. She had forgot he was there, and now he knew she had no place to stay for the night. Shit, what did she say to that?

"Oh, come on. Yeah, I want you, but I'm not about to beg you or force you. So if you don't want to tonight, we don't have to do anything. It's pointless to get a hotel room, when I have a perfectly good guestroom for you to stay in."

Haley weighed her options, what to do, what to do.

"umm..."


End file.
